


Reap What You Sow

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Roy is…tinier than normal.<br/>Disclaimer:  *bows to the East and Arakawa*<br/>Warnings:  Silly?  Implausible?  Um.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reap What You Sow

“How did this happen?” Roy hated the sound of his own voice right now. It was high-pitched and squeaky and not at all _right_. 

“You are the alchemist,” Hawkeye reminded him as she leaned forward, peering at him. 

“So am I, but that doesn’t mean I know how he got like that!” Edward Elric, smirking, pointed directly at Roy. 

On one hand, Roy couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t often – like _ever_ \- that an adult man shrank down to the size of a finger. Worse, he was stuck wearing a handkerchief (albeit Riza’s, so it did smell nice, and was a lot softer against his bare skin than his own would be) like an Ishbalan robe. Worse yet, this happened when the Elric brothers happened to be in East City, reporting in on yet another dead end on their search for the Philosopher’s Stone. 

“I mean, you’re so,” and somehow, Edward’s face split in that shit-eating grin that ought to frighten any sane person, “ _tiny!_ I mean, I can barely _see_ you! You’re like a speck of dust on that desk! A period on a piece of paper!” 

Roy sat down on his pocket watch as Edward continued heaping the abuse. He supposed he had no right to complain – how many times had he tried to get a rise out of his subordinate in the same way? Oh, he’d known just how annoying he’d been – Roy had Auntie Chris and Maes, as well as Riza, tell him that in not so many words. Now, that shoe was on the other foot and he didn’t even have his static gloves to singe Edward’s eyebrows. 

“Edward, that’s not helpful,” Hawkeye said. 

“But a hell of a lot of fun.” 

Sighing, Roy resigned himself to this being a very long day.


End file.
